secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
2142
History Timeline of 2142 Category:Military 2142 was founded on Febuary 2007 by James Benedek (Scripter,Builder,Mentor) with the idea of bringing good role play and realistic combat to SL Combat, with the group based on the well known PC game 'Battlefield 2142'. The group started off in a Linden Protected Land sim named 'Suduffco' which became their meeting point before heading off to attack their enemies(Alliance Navy, Merczateers) with modded freebie scripted guns and noobie looking uniform . Being a group with no land they still managed to peak the groups numbers to and average of 60 members, the members soon doubled when the news spread Tanto Falta had created a Identicle uniform to that in the game 'Battlefield 2142'. ---- 2142 in Fordham Fordham parcel was donated to the group by a commited 2142 member ChrisG Dawg. Eazy101 Wilber becomes a commander due to his commitment into helping the group. James Benedek created a combat system called the "RP System" it was early stages impressed a few with the ability to heal, fix objects around the base that were damagable, the idea was soon scrapped and left in his inventory due to many people 'hacking' the system. The 2142 Battle Walker was constructed at this period of time, it remained unscripted until 2142 moved to Berrium. ---- 2142 in Berrium 2142 move to Berrium 1/4 sim parcel, the move gave more options for 2142 and made them more popular, attacks were daily from groups(Vanguard, Militant Collective, Merczateers, 39th, AN) Militant Collective base taken over by small assault (retaliation to M.C attack). 2 brave 2142 members(Seryder, James Benedek) hold off the 3 hour long fight with 5-7 39th mechs flying and bombing. Soon later enemies became friends and AN and 2142 decided to ally and join hands in Assendant Inniative(Sparta, 39th, AN, IEN). Militant Collective base taken over by small assault, Damage land later turned off. Full scale assault from Merczateers with c4 left everywhere, 2142 fight them out from inside the base, till only uriels left in the air, SIM CRASHES. Assault from Vanguard, 2142 get spawn killed by Vanguard bullets going through walls, Eazy101 Wilber begins banning all vanguard till they lower and fix their high velocity bullets. SLSN claims that they could easily take over the 2142's base, 2142 respond by taking over the SLSN Base. Berrium becomes a freeze-fest with major lag spikes and unkown crashes due to its day-to-day attacks, members started getting annoyed, Lordbob Boa thought something had to be done and the commanders began to raise money and buy a better 1/4 sim parcel with more prims. ---- 2142 in Russo James Benedek changes the 2142 bullets to "llSetDamage(50);" and changes their barbed wire to do "llSetDamage(20);", to add some realism, he urges other groups to do too, none agree to do so. 2142 invade Merczateers HQ (Badnarik), lay the 2142 flag inside their base while Commander Eazy101 Wilber goes on a killing-spree while playing "Micheal Jackson - Beat It". SLSN insult 2142 with "you have freebie armour","your base looks like a sandbox", 2142 respond with constant attacks which leads to James Benedek and other 2142 members uncovering some truths in SLSN with a detailed notecard "SLSN = Cheats", which contained snapshots of SLSN members using traps, phantom bullets, sit primming. James Benedek writes up a new feature about damage land on the Second Life Jira and urges other armies to vote (http://jira.secondlife.com/browse/VWR-3884) due to its realism and the boringness of the 1 shot kills its enemies used. James Benedek brings back his combat system but renames it "Real Combat System", releasing it free on Slexchange(http://www.slexchange.com/modules.php?name=Marketplace&file=item&ItemID=537334) and sending it out to all leaders of other SL combat armies, its abilties included(spawns, HUD blood effects when hit, oxygen meter in water, swimming ability in water, damagable and fixable vehicles, death and kills counter, anti-AV flight). 2142 called to help patrol the BNT estate due to rumoured PN greifing attacks. ---- 2142 in Metropole extrem north Linden Damage Is turned back on, due to many members leaving and hardly any attacks. ' History:' 2142 defend from a large attack from M.C. 2142 send in a small scale attack on M.C, but Dismal Plunge crashes. Eazy101 Wilber leaves 2142. James Benedek leaves 2142 and SL combat, but remains building and scripting for 2142. 2142 leaves the alliance with AN, 39th, Sparta. AN attack 2142 because it was rumored 2142 were allying with Merczateers and Ordo. SLSN are disbanned and their leader joins 2142. After alot of discombobulating faces, 2142 rejoins the Ascendant, along with AN,Sparta and 39th. 2142 Invade the Merczateers HQ leaving their uriels grounded and their soldiers getting shot whenever they exit onto the courtyard, also 2142 even began defending Badnarik like it was their own base from MC who began attacking Merczateers just after 2142 invaded.MC then begin attacking Metropole Extrem North(base of 2142) but soon leave as their fleet ships couldn't get into the air, MC then decide to invade IEN's base of Calm Fluttering(an empty base), 2142 take control and guard IEN's base! Past Bases *Ratin - A small fortress and underground base, the land was lost and the sim owner received many complaints about neighbours not enjoying the noisy combat. *Fordham - A Mainland parcel donated to the group by ChrisG Dawg, was sandy with walls around leading from a sewer, then later became snowy, this base Served 2142 for a few months and they decided to move out from laggy mainland to a bigger parcel that was an island with more prims. *Berrium - *Russo - *Metropole extrem north - 2142's subgroups/Divisions The 2142 group is now widely known through Second Life, with its unique ranking system which allows its members to apply to be in the sub-groups when they reach a certain rank: *2142 Airforce *2142 Armoured Division *2142 Army *2142 Engineering Division *2142 Medical Division *2142 Spec Ops *2142 Fleet Category:Military Groups